The One That Got Away
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Sequel to Secret Smash Rendezvous. Reyn thought he was having it bad with Dark Pit not returning his feelings. Reyn could live with heartbreak, but seeing Shulk's emotional state after losing Rob to Pit forces Reyn to take action so Shulk doesn't go over the edge too much.


**The One That Got Away**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Reyn thought he was having it bad with Dark Pit not returning his feelings. Reyn could live with heartbreak, but seeing Shulk's emotional state after losing Rob to Pit forces Reyn to take action so Shulk doesn't go over the edge too much.**

 **Pairing: Reyn/Shulk, Pit/Rob, Lucina/Pittoo, one-sided Reyn/Pittoo and Rob/Shulk**

 **Rated: T (for Teen) and E (Explicit) on AO3**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Drama**

 **Warning: Swearing, angst, shonen-ai (or yaoi) and unintentional OOC**

 **This is a gift for Arizonia1 for Christmas (and birthday by proxy. I was being lazy during that week). There is no way for Reyn/Shulk to normally work in my universe, but I made it work if I continue where I left off in** _ **Secret Smash Rendezvous**_ **. Enjoy! Also, there comfort sex with Reyn/Shulk but that's on the AO3 version. I cut it at a good point I feel on here.**

* * *

Reyn had sighed for the thirtieth time that day. Things have not been going well for the redhead Homs as of late. When he was invited to Smash Brothers Realm, it was only to help Shulk with his training. Yes, he did just that, but Reyn would end up with the black sheep of the Smash Brothers tournament known as Dark Pit. The two had struck up an odd friendship since the beginning, but had been close ever since. Reyn would later be introduced to Dark Pit's other friends. The two Smashers Dark Pit hung out with besides his older twin brother were Lucina and Lucas. The former just happened to be Dark Pit's love interest and she ended up competing with the redhead for Pittoo's affection. Lucas in comparison ended up being a mediator as time went on due to physically being the youngest of the group. Dark Pit also had two bodyguards from Skyworld that would sometimes follow him down to the mansion to see if he was doing okay. One of them was his vice-captain Arachne who had done nothing but torment Reyn due to being a spider demon. (It did not matter if she was a friendly spider demon; she caused him to scream every time she snuck up on him). The other was the self-proclaimed moon princess Kaguya. She clung to Dark Pit and never wanted to let go unless Dark Pit promised to marry her. Reyn honestly had no problem with her. Her rabbit traits reminded him of Shulk (who hated the Bunnit comparison).

The group was incredibly tight even if what Reyn had recently done could have very well ruined his relationship with the dark angel.

Reyn fell rather hard for the black angel. Perhaps it was because he reminded him of the past Shulk who needed the support of another male figure and needed protection. Maybe his sense of humor to the point he wasn't sensitive was why he fell for him…or maybe it was his pure red eyes. Whatever it was, it didn't mean much when Dark Pit rejected him.

There were actually good reasons for it. Besides being with Lucina (who was there first to meet and fall for him), Pittoo came clean about his age. Pit was established to be almost 2500 years old but could be defined as over thirty in human years if people wanted a not so accurate age. Regardless, he wasn't thirteen like many of the fans wanted him to be. Dark Pit was Pit's clone so he would only look thirteen. He could lie all he want about being Pit's age, but he was only three in reality (or four if you wanted to be more accurate). Lucina was accepting of his age due to not telling anyone her real age (and it was probably best not to). Reyn had made it clear to him in the past that he wasn't the type to date someone who is underage. The age was just a huge turnoff, but it wouldn't affect their relationship. The black angel joked that if Reyn waited fifteen more years, then he could finally date him if he was still interested. That would never happen as long as Lucina was around. She was just the perfect match for the dark angel.

As much as Reyn would have loved to sulk for the rest of the day, he couldn't because of his childhood friend Shulk. If Reyn thought he had it bad, Shulk had it worse if only because the Monado boy caused a scene that made everyone worry. Reyn was kept his feelings to himself, and compared to Shulk, the muscular Homs knew he would get over a little rejection. Shulk had it worse because it was a repeated incident and left him in an angry state. The redhead was in front of Shulk's room where Shulk's roommate's stuff was thrown out with little care in the world. Reyn had promised to make things better, but after the first knock, he wondered if it was a good idea. He had to stop and think on why Shulk got into this mood in the first place…

* * *

This incident was Shulk's fault. That was the reality of the situation. It was an apparent flaw that he was oblivious to people who had a crush on him, and it had cost him relationships. Fiora had told him how she and Melia had bonded with each other's unrequited crushes on Shulk and ended up together. Shulk was fine with them hooking up, but they still had to tell him in person. It was the same thing with Rob. He had fallen in love with Shulk, but again, the Monado boy was oblivious to the male tactician's feelings. Rob suffered in silence until he broke when Shulk asked Robin to train with him instead of Rob. The reason was that Shulk had trained with Rob so much that he memorized his patterns in battle and wanted to try training with his older twin sister instead who fought different from his roommate. Rob took this as a sign of rejection and moped around until he decided to ask Pit to train with him. Pit had been on his missions to not notice that everyone was forming groups, so Rob took the opportunity to ask the angel captain who was one of the best fighters inside and outside of Smash.

Pit was incredibly harsh with the training session, especially at the beginning. Over time, Pit softened up to Rob because the male tactician continued to stick around and not give up after the first few days. The light angel knew that Rob had a crush on Shulk and pitied the shorter Smasher if only because Shulk was missing out on someone with a lot of potential.

After that small thought though, Pit's opinions of Rob continued to change. He would hang out with Rob even when not training, open up to him more about his past life (which he wouldn't even do to Palutena and Dark Pit) and taking Rob with him to Skyworld to show him around and teach him more about the angel society. Rob appreciated being noticed by someone like Pit and adored the history lessons being taught to him. He loved learning about different cultures and Pit was just a huge dictionary waiting to feed him the information slowly.

It was to the surprise of no one except Shulk that the two would fall in love. Because Shulk missed the signs, he assumed that Pit was stealing Rob from him out of spite, and this isn't in a romantic sense. The white haired mage hanging out with Pit more meant that he spent less time with Shulk, and at first, Shulk had no issues, but when he wanted to talk to confide in someone and Rob wasn't around…then that was where the issues started. He couldn't help but act like a rabbit desiring affection, but Rob was no longer giving it to him, and that was all because he failed to notice that his roommate was in love with him.

Shulk had caught his roommate sneaking out in the middle of the night. Someone sent him a note that depicted a rather neatly drawn picture of the garden. There was only one person in the mansion that used pictures to portray his thoughts on paper because he couldn't write. The seer rushed toward the garden hoping to see what Pit planned to do to Rob. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

To the normal person, Pit and Rob sitting on the garden bench laughing at a dumb joke Pit told was perfectly fine. The problem was Shulk saw that Pit was sliding his hand on top of the Rob's and the tactician magician did not move away. In fact, he looked down at what Pit was doing and turned red from the small action. Pit's expression was slightly red in comparison as he seemed to be looking around to see if anyone was watching them. Besides Shulk who was well hidden, Pit didn't see anyone else that would pop out of the bush and ruin this moment.

Pit's other hand slowly reached out to touch Rob's cheek. Again, he didn't move and waited for the angel captain to make the next move. He closed his eyes and inched his face forward just slightly as Pit leaned in to claim his lips.

The mage expected the kiss to be rather rough given Pit's reputation. He was surprised at how gentle the light angel was being. One was experienced while the other was inexperienced. Pit pulled apart immediately after the first kiss to give Rob time to breath before diving into a more passionate kiss. The brunette had every intention of exploring Rob's mouth and Rob allowed him to do so. Pit enjoyed the cute moan he was getting out of the smaller Smasher and had a thought of wanting to do more than just make out in the garden.

"Mmm…"

His voice…absolutely addicting. The two broke apart causing Rob to moan in disappointment at Pit's tongue no longer violating his mouth. He licked his lips causing smoke to appear on top of the light angel's head.

"I…sorry…I kind of…"

Rob was going to say something. This was when Shulk intruded on their moment causing Pit to snap out of his thoughts immediately to glare at Shulk. Rob's eyes widened in horror upon noticing the angry look that the seer was giving Pit.

"You bastard…" He cursed. "You really can't stick with your fiancé, can you?"

Bringing up his fiancé was enough for Pit's temper to flare up.

"Excuse me! Do I look like the person to go sleeping with some kid?!" Pit asked angrily. "I have standards!"

"Oh really? Is that why you're going around and flinging the next demon girl that shows up in Smashopolis? Don't hide it. You do that a lot when you're bored."

Pit flinched at the accusation but held his ground.

"I stopped doing that recently! Stop getting your panties in a bunch! What does that have to do with Rob? Are you jealous that I snagged your roommate while you were being as oblivious as a Slowking? Seriously, mind your own business."

Shulk would have done so…if it wasn't the fact that the one person he didn't like in the mansion took the affection away from one of his new friends in the mansion.

"It's my business when I know you're going to hurt them! You hurt the other girls that you had taken to that hotel."

"Oh please! They knew it was a one night stand! And when did you care about my sex life, you creep?!"

It was at this point Rob finally decided to step in between the two rivals. Shulk was certain that his roommate would choose to side with him over Pit about this issue seeing as how in every other situation, the male tactician stated that the seer was always right and Pit was being an ass. Not this time though. Shulk was surprised that when Rob got in between the two, brown eyes were glaring into his blue ones.

"Shulk, please stop!"

What?

"You are acting out of line. Pit did not force himself on me. I…" Rob started to trail off as if he didn't want to admit that he had a crush on the brunette. Shulk didn't want to hear him finish and ended up blowing up in his face.

"So, you're willing to ignore every other instance? And for what? Pit is a fake when it comes to romance!"

"How would you know? You never pay attention to anyone…especially me!"

Shulk gasped at Rob's words. Instead of realizing that he was too late to do anything about this situation, he snapped like a little child.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? If you just told me-"

"How would I know?! You were too busy hanging out with my sister to care! You got bored with me and went to be with her!"

"Rob, do you realize what you're saying? She's already married and I wanted to train with someone who had a different fighting style…"

"Was it necessary to neglect me for her though? At least Pit gave me the time of day when I had no one to train with! And all I see you do is hang out with sis when Henry isn't around! You're such an insensitive jerk!"

"Oh, I'm the jerk for wanting to get stronger? At least I'm not justifying crap from Pit!"

Pit wanted to stay out of this for once. He felt like he stepped on a landmine between these two. Like, he knew he did, but he didn't want to be around when it actually went off. He chuckled nervously as he wanted to leave. However, Shulk was going to take the "high road" first before the angel could even think of giving the two Smashers any space.

"And you. You were ready to bail like the coward you are!"

"Really…I don't think…"

"You really are a horrible person." Shulk growled as most of his anger ended up being directed toward Rob. "And you! I don't want to see you again! If you want Pit to be your boyfriend, be my guest, but I don't want you in my room! Get out!"

Rob now was stunned at how furious Shulk was. It was so out of character to be angry at something like this. He wouldn't even get to ask what was on the blond's mind. All Shulk knew was that he was betrayed and wanted to be left alone. He stormed off on the two and rushed back to his room before Rob could call out to him.

Later on, Shulk would have thrown out a lot of Rob's things out into the hallway causing more problems for the Smashers. Rob nearly broke down in tears at how he was being treated. Pit had offered his room if Dark Pit was willing to put up with a third person for the next couple of hours. If Shulk didn't get over his issues, Master Hand would be involved since he usually forbid the Smashers from changing rooms.

Dark Pit would later bring this up to Reyn who was Shulk's best friend. The redhead Homs had volunteered to take care of Shulk and get him to apologize for causing problems for everyone. Of course, knowing the context of the situation would only make things difficult.

* * *

After a few more knocks, Reyn had successfully managed to get Shulk to open the door. He wasn't in the greatest of moods, but just being able step into Shulk's room was the first step in cheering him up.

"…What do you need Reyn?"

"I just wanted to check and see how my best buddy is holding up."

"Oh…"

Shulk wasn't going to say anything else after that. It was Reyn's duty to get the blond to snap out of his funk.

"Soooo…you and Rob had a fight I see."

"You mean it wasn't obvious?" Shulk asked in a snarky tone.

"Well…yeah…you kind of threw his alternate costumes out of the room…"

"It's just his robe and his hair dye. Besides, the machine can change his color without going the extra mile."

Reyn always wanted to know how that worked. Dark Pit told him when he put on a different colored tunic, his wings would change to match the tunic that was being worn with a few exceptions such as a white tunic not turning his wings white. Pit was the same except the black tunic didn't turn his white wings black. The Robin twins (or at least Robin) enjoyed going out of their way to change their appearance. Robin would even steal her brother's hair dye to try out his colors outside of Smash. Rob wanted to avoid having hair color that wasn't his own. He didn't want to be accused of being another blue haired swordsmen after all.

"It was still rude." Reyn pointed out. "I think you should apologize to him."

"…I didn't do anything wrong." The blond snarled. "Pit started it, but I'm the one that got in trouble."

Reyn noticed how Shulk was pouting. This was no different when they were kids. The redhead started the fight by putting a caterpillar in Shulk's sock drawer. Shulk would retaliate by putting a spider in his shoe and then the two would end up getting scolded by Dunban. Reyn wasn't really surprised that the seer was more upset than him. Shulk felt like if he got trouble for getting back at someone, then there would be no point in trying to get back at them at all. Reyn had advice that besides him, the blond should never let anyone else walk all over him.

This incident with Pit…really wasn't Pit's fault in retrospect. That was the difference between a childish incident when they were kids to Shulk being an adult and throwing a temper tantrum when Rob didn't take his side.

"It doesn't matter who started it, Shulk. What matters is that you hurt Rob."

Reyn took a seat on Shulk's bed. He was surprised that the blond didn't retaliate against him. Shulk just sighed in defeat as a response.

"Why does this always happen Reyn?"

"You getting in trouble?"

"No…relationships…why am I always…missing the signs? Why am I…oblivious?"

That was a great question that not even Reyn would answer. If Reyn did answer, he would just say, "It's because that's how you are Shulk." It was a bad answer even if it's true.

"I don't know the answer to that. You have to answer that yourself."

Shulk laughed bitterly at Reyn's response. "I'm surprised something smart came out of your mouth."

"Hey, I can say something smart every once in awhile." Reyn reminded him before getting back on topic. "Look, I'm not good with stuff like this. I just don't want you to get in trouble by that big hand. I know you're usually not like this but…"

"Rob had feelings for me." Shulk interrupted catching Reyn off guard. "Because I didn't pick up on it…he went to Pit…and I blamed him for not speaking up…but if it's because I'm oblivious…then I deserve what I got."

Rob wasn't entitled to wait for Shulk forever. If the Monado boy had his way, he probably would have never noticed.

This mindset simply wasn't healthy for Shulk. He had the right to sulk, but if the redhead Homs lets the blond continue to think this, then he might do something stupid.

"This makes me think that I'm not loved enough…" Shulk began confirming that his train of thought was taking a turn for the worse. "I tell people that if they don't say something straight to my face then I will never know…but that might be my fault…"

 _Actually, when Desiree makes her feelings apparent but you continued on like she didn't say anything…then yeah it is your fault Shulk._ Reyn thought to himself.

"Reyn…even if I apologize to Rob…I don't think anyone else will be interested in me." Shulk continued. He sounded so defeated the more he thought about it. "I lost Fiora and Melia without realizing it and now I lost Rob and caused a scene. I'm hopeless…"

"Shulk, you're not hopeless."

"Reyn, who else is there? I messed up badly this time…"

"There's me!"

Well, that was a little Freudian slip right there. Shulk's eyes widened at Reyn's words. He wouldn't believe that Reyn was telling the truth. In all honesty, Reyn didn't know if that was the truth either seeing as how he was still upset about Dark Pit. It wasn't a complete lie though if someone were to ask if he had any feelings for Shulk. Reyn had always loved Shulk even if the definition was leaning toward best friends or a brotherly bond. Shulk was so focused on their travels up Bionis that romance was not an issue. Reyn had his own issues too, but he focused on protecting Shulk despite having the Monado with him. Once Reyn realized Shulk didn't need a protector to shield him from everything but a comrade to watch his back, Reyn felt there wasn't else he could do about it. That was probably why he was so obsessed with Dark Pit. The desire of wanting to protect someone weaker than him was always in his blood.

Perhaps Dark Pit's rejection sparked something inside of Reyn again…

"Reyn…stop trying to make me feel better." Shulk told him. "I might believe that I have a chance."

 _There he goes again being uncertain of himself._ Reyn thought to himself as he placed his hand on Shulk's shoulder.

"Shulk…"

"Reyn…you should leave…please go before I…"

This is the part where Reyn stopped thinking and just started doing. He might have rewound the clock just so he wouldn't do something as stupid as press his lips against his best friend. Shulk's surprised gasp should have been enough for Reyn to realize that this was a bad idea. His weight ended up pushing the two down on Shulk's bed as he tried to get the blond to return the kiss. The fact that Shulk wasn't reacting was a bad sign and Reyn ended up pulling away. His cheeks were as red as his hair.

"Shulk I…"

Shulk should have rejected him at this point. This action could have ended their friendship. But what could Reyn say besides apologize? He kissed his best friend so he wouldn't have any doubts, but now it brought more questions to the table. And how was Reyn going to take the kiss back? Shulk tasted like melons.

Reyn didn't overly like the taste of melons, but would make this an exception since it is Shulk.

"Reyn…do it again."

Shulk's words startled the older male. Why would Shulk push for something like this?

"Make me forget what happened." Shulk muttered. "I don't want to feel like this…so…weak!"

"Shulk…" Reyn took a deep breath as he brushed the hair away from Shulk's forehead and gave him a kiss. Shulk's eyes widened as he ended up blushing this time.

"W-What?"

"When you act like this Shulk…you remind me of a Bunnit." Reyn told him only causing Shulk's cheeks to flare up in frustration.

"Excuse me?! Did you just compare me to a Bunnit again? I thought I gave you a list why that comparison is stupid!"

Reyn just laughed as Shulk listed off the reasons being compared to a Bunnit was a bad thing. When it was obvious the redhead wasn't listening, Shulk claimed Reyn's lips into his own, so he would pay attention. Reyn was rather pleased by the blond's temper flaring up ever so slightly and returned the kiss passionately. Tongues intertwined with each other fighting for dominance. Reyn still won out in the end. Not like the seer minded so much.

When they pulled apart again, Shulk continued to stare into Reyn's eyes expecting something else to happen after the kiss.

"I'm serious…" He began, "Reyn…please continue."

"Are you sure Shulk? I don't want you to regret this…"

"What is there to regret? There isn't anyone else who will-"

Reyn's groaning interrupted Shulk's train of thought. "Shulk, just apologize when all is said and done. It's not the end of the world for you and Rob on a friendship level."

"But Rob is…"

"He's worried for you. Just tell him what is on your mind and make up. He'll forgive you."

"Yeah but…"

Reyn was done talking at this point. If Shulk wanted him to make him forget about his problems at the moment, who was Reyn to refuse?

* * *

Shulk took Reyn's advice and apologized to Rob the next day after treating him poorly. Rob would have ignored the blond if he didn't already know how Shulk was an honest individual (unlike someone). If only Shulk had realized his flaw sooner, Rob probably would have asked the seer how he felt for him. Rob just smiled, glad that he didn't lose his friendship with Shulk over that incident.

"You know, there is one thing I want you to do to make up for your little scene." Rob began. His smile warped into a cocky smirk that puzzled the Monado boy. "Since you've been training with my sister, I want to see how well you two work together in teams."

"You mean…"

"Get ready for a two on two. I'm teaming up with Pit and you're teaming up with my sister. Let's see who has been seriously training and who has been slacking off.

It didn't matter if Shulk accepted or declined the offer. The tactician twins had already made the bet beforehand. Shulk accepting just made the process easier.

"Great. I'll meet you on the first floor."

Robin had called for her twin brother to hurry up and follow her. They needed to set the rules up together. Pit had been with the female tactician and joking how she was going to lose because she was teaming up with someone who had so much end lag in his attacks. Oh how Shulk wanted to bring up how Pit was full of shit when he was using terms like that.

There was something more important to talk about than the upcoming Smash match.

"Seems like you're feeling better." Pit spoke first. "What's the occasion after how you treated me."

"…I'm sorry." Shulk apologized. "I did overreact."

"Yeah, you did." The brunette told him rubbing it in that the angel captain did nothing wrong. "No biggie. As long as you know that Rob is mine, I think I can forgive you."

"Take care of him."

That caught the angel captain off guard. "Eh?"

Shulk stared at him with cold eyes causing the arrogant aura that Pit was radiating to shatter instantly.

"I know you have a fiancé. If Rob is just another fling until then-"

"Rob isn't going to live for 500 years." Pit reminded him darkly. "…And I am serious."

"Then look at me and say you're serious."

And just like that, Pit gave Shulk a nasty glare before his expression softened. The words didn't come out instantly. The light angel browsed the floor before blue eyes would meet the other blue eyes. Pit took a gulp before he repeated what Shulk wanted him to hear.

"I am serious about Rob…it is genuine." Pit's voice trailed off not because he was lying, but because his face was starting to turn red. "D-Dammit…don't make me say it again."

It was cute how Pit was legitimately blushing at honestly falling for the male tactician.

 _Well…if Pit's serious…there isn't much I can do._ Shulk thought to himself with a frown. "Just take care of him. Please."

"Of course! Whom do you take me for?"

Shulk could not respond to that. Instead, the two rivals would have to walk to the first floor together to meet up with the tactician twins. They had a doubles battle to get to after all.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5221 words.**

 **Li: Well, there he goes!**

 **Me: Shulk, this is one story where you lost Rob and if you keep this up, you will lose him to Pit more (like in my AU fics). Notes!**

 **1\. I imply in most timelines Dark Pit is never honest with Reyn and never tells him his age in fear of Reyn rejecting him. Reyn would still be his friend, but Reyn wouldn't date him until he was eighteen. Here, Dark Pit is honest with Reyn about his age, but the fact Lucina doesn't mind (mainly due to her age still being unknown) and he does reveal something about this love triangle.**

 **2\. Normally, Shulk wouldn't care about what Pit does with his life. However, I think it's safe to assume that Viridi is probably the one that is telling Shulk about Pit's flings just to cause some problems between him and Pit. It wouldn't be a big deal if Pit wasn't pursuing Rob while Viridi was bringing these flings up. If Pit was clean, Shulk would have less to be concerned about in all honesty. At least Pit not being committed to Laharl is justified due to the age to a certain extent.**

 **3\. I like the idea that Shulk's animal motif (and by logic what I would aim for if he was turned into a demon) is a rabbit. He is referred to being a bunnit in series and Shulk hates the comparison because they're weak but cute. Bunnies in general tend to stop being angry if they get kissed on the forehead.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
